Hope for a Saviour
by Neuriel The Elven Maid
Summary: Kyla has never told anyone who she really, not even her real name. Her world is perfect untill a Company of Dwarves come to Lake Town asking for help in their quest. Can she defend her people and save Erebor or fall into history and be forgetten?
1. Chapter 1

Dawn crept over the hills and the sun glistened on the water. The flowers turned their heads to absorb the sunlight, their daily food. She lay on the hill and soaked up the weather" _Just the way I want it" _she thought to herself. Spring was here to stay and for once no cold weather and no snow. _"Perfect, no one will see me up here" _so she felt no need to hide her true appearance and she cast away the power that kept her looking "like one of them." A noise far off in the distance made her bolt upright, it was only a quit noise but it was close. She stood on the hill top and surveyed to area and there off in the distance, were a small troupe of dwarves, not but 20 miles away. No others could see them from where she was stood but she was not what she seemed. Quickly she closed her eyes and her powers shielded her natural complexion. _"Another day in disguise"_ she thought and she sped off down the hill. The town she lived in was not a normal place, the town was built in the small lake it was located in, and that was why it was known to the world as Lake Town. She sat on the river bank and peered into the water and caught her reflection. Something shone in her auburn hair but it was not sunlight, for the sun had not fully risen and she was sat under a tree." _Typical"_. She twizzled her fingers around the piece of hair that was shining and closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Again she looked in the water and saw her hair was fully auburn. She shook her head a let out a hearty laugh. She strolled across the bank but her feet ached from being trapped in her blue velvet shoes. She took them off and held them in her fingers and she dug her feet into the ground. The earth covered her feet and she began walking along again. She lifted her arm in the air and let her hand touch every passing branch. The leaves were budding once again. She did not realise how long she had lingered admiring to change of seasons until she heard murmurs coming from the forest. "_ They're hear, already, this cannot be right, unless I misjudged how far away I could see them or they have the speed of a horse"_ Her thought were interrupted as she heard their voices get closer. She quickly found a tree and climbed up to a branch she could follow the voices from and lay low and unseen. Then she them, dwarves, at least 13 of them, some singing and some as quiet as night itself, all dripping wet. Then she saw something which eluded her, he was smaller than a dwarf but had large feet and curly hair. She was curious to know what this creature was and where it was from, but her curiosity got the better of her and she wavered and nearly fell from the, but she managed to re-grab to branch, unfortunately this made a lot of noise. The dwarves had not seen but the unknown creature saw the rustle of freshly budded leaves and wandered away from the group to investigate. _"Oh no, he'll see me"_ She scurried back down the branch but then she heard a voice:

"Bilbo, what is it?"

"O I thought I saw something in the tree, watching us" answered the voice she guessed belonged to the unknown creature.

Heavy boot crunched the fallen leaves as they approached "I see nothing, come we are nearly there."

She scurried back to the top of the branch as saw a dwarf with auburn hair just like hers leading 'Bilbo' away and regrouping with the rest of the troupe. _"So Bilbo is its name, what a silly name!" _She decided to follow the Company of Dwarves, as she called them, to see if they meant peace or violence or even if they would come to Lake Town. She jumped from tree to tree, tracking them like a wolf hunting pray, and managed to find out that they had just escaped from an enemy and they needed help desperately, for their quest. "_A quest, Why here? Why now? There is nothing here but a village on a lake….."_ She looked, and there, off in the distance stood the Lonely Mountain itself "_Erebor, that must be it, they are here to reclaim their gold, The King under the Mountain….." _She walked to the edge of the branch and peeped her head out of the new leaves that had budded early this year and thought "_If they are here for their kingdom then one of them must reclaim their throne, their birth right." _She surveyed the group, all of them were looked strange compared to the people she had met in her short life. One dwarf struck as the head of the company, his face was stern and unhappy and his beard was longer than all the others. He wore a strange key around his neck, which showed that it was of great value to him. Her head was caught up in this new adventure that she did not realise that it was nearly noon and her father would be looking for her. She soon remembered this and tip-toed slowly down the tree, trying not to make a sound. She still followed them but only till they reached the river bank then they sat and discussed what to say to the head of the village. She was eager to listen but she had to get back home, she slowly back away and towards the bridge that connected the town to the mainland. She made sure that the company were unable to directly see her and she started running but her dress caught in a thorn bush. She pulled at it but it would not release. She screamed in distress but only realised that the company were close. She heard murmurs getting closer and fast approaching. She made one final tug and the bottom of her blue velvet dress ripped leaving a jagged edge. She hid behind a pile of leaves as the dwarf came into the clearing. She could see him; he looked considerably younger and more handsome than the others.

"Is there any one there?" a faint voice called

"No, I see no one" the young dwarf called back

He began to walk back so she ran out of the clearing and further towards the bridge. Little did she known the dwarf had turned last minute and had seen her long auburn waving as she disappeared.

She ran over the bridge and into the town. She passed all manner of people going about their daily business and accidently knocked a box out of a man's hand. He shouted curses at her but her mind was somewhere else. She ran into a small gap in a fence and found three people waiting for her. The first was a girl with long brown hair and she had soft brown eyes and wore a dress of green. The second was a boy with blonde cropped hair and piercing blue eyes and he wore no shoes for his father was a blacksmith. "Fergus, Harriea, forgive me I was caught in a mystery" Harriea stepped forward "What did you find?" "That is no matter now; your father does not know you left." The voice came from the third person. She had her short black hair pinned back. People thought she was a boy because of how short her hair was but they did not always see her wearing a dress unlike today. She placed her hand on the girls shoulder "Harriea, Fergus leave us. What about your families? What will think when they find you have left your chores undone?" Harriea and Fergus glanced at each other and dashed through the gap in the fence and out of sight. "Kyla, tell me what is this mystery you have seen?" The girl asked her. It struck Kyla but no one had called her by her name in such a while she had nearly forgotten it. "I saw dwarves, a band of 13 and a strange creature that went by the name of Bilbo, they came through the forest and discussed our town. I fear they are here to reclaim Erebor." The girl gave Kyla a look of disbelief "I do not think any would try to go back to the Lonely Mountain. It is lost to the Dragon that lives in its wealth."

"I… just know it Emilia. I need your trust with this." Emilia laughed a hearty laugh. "You have my trust." She embraced Kyla. They had known each other since Kyla had found Emilia wandering in the woods alone, lost. She had saved her than and she felt she owed Kyla a debt. "Now go, your father is looking for you." It was not a trouble to find Kyla's father, Bard, on a sunny day like this. He sat by the edge of town, fishing in the lake. The sun stood high in the sky and it gleamed and danced in the water. He sat on the edge with his head in clouds, as if he had gone back to his childhood. He looked up and saw her but she did not approach him for she did not want him to think she had done some trouble. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Just then bells began to ring and people crowded the streets. Kyla ran to glimpse what they saw. Dwarves. 13 of them and Bilbo. Greeted as if they were heroes and led to the mayor's home. Then she saw him, the same dwarf from the woods. Kyla felt her heart do backflips. Then his gaze met hers and he stopped and stared but she was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla was running so fast no one could see her. She ran away from the town and plunged into the forest. She climbed up into a tree and froze so still as if she was a branch that spouted from the tree. A thousand memories flooded through her mind. She had remembered his face from her dreams, only she wished they were dreams. She closed her eyes and fell into a different world.

She was running through a field laughing and shouting "I bet you will not find me." She crawled up the tree and waited until a boy came underneath her. She jumped on him and they rolled down a hill. They got up laughing and he pulled her close and kissed her. "I told you, Kili, you would never find me." They were no more than thirteen but they had known each other a lifetime. They strolled hand-in-hand back their home; The Lonely Mountain. Suddenly there was an ear-piercing screech in the air. She and Kili buckled the ground as the dragon flew overhead. They ran to the city to warn them but they were too late. Flames leapt from the buildings and many lay dead in the street. He held her back as she cried for the many that lay dead. "That monster will pay for what he has done." She screamed thorough the tears. They ran to the closest town, The Dale. Homes were destroyed and many were fleeing for their lives. "Wait here." She said to him "I'm not leaving you. "He said to her. "Trust me." She kissed his cheek and ran off into the distance. He felt ready to crumble like the world around him. "RUN!" She was running back to him with the dragon behind her. The dragon blew fire at her "UGH!" She fell and buildings collapsed around her. He rushed to her side and removed the rubble that covered her. She met his gaze "My body will not repair. You must go on without me." He let the pain inside come out by his tears "No! I will save you." She placed her finger on his lips. "Go, Kili, you don't need me and you never will." And she never opened her eyes again. He ran out of the city and he ran until he could run no more. He sunk to the ground and wept for so long. As night fell as boy about eighteen found him sobbing" It is fine, little brother, you are safe." He put his arms around his brother and cradled him as he cried.

Kyla's eyes flickered open and she was on the ground. She had fallen from the tree where she had seen her past. She felt like laying there forever. She hated herself for how she destroyed him. She grasped the charm on her necklace. It was a constant reminder of those she had betrayed with her curse. It was a small hammer, one he had made for her. Kyla tried to remember what she had looked like then, her brown hair, her dark eyes, the way she deceived them all. Her ears pricked up as she heard a faint voice "Kyla, why run? The Company mean no harm." It was Emilia's voice. She found Kyla stood in the forest. She could sense she had disturbed her. Kyla turned to face Emilia as tears streamed down her face. Emilia rushed to her and held her in her arms. "Why do you weep?" Kyla buried her face in Emilia's dress for she wished not to answer. "You were right; they are here to kill the Dragon that destroyed their home." Kyla pushed herself away and wiped her tears. "We must get back, the sun is setting." Emilia pointed to the west and the sun was leaving the sky. They walked back to town but the air between them was tense with secrecy. Suddenly Fergus came bounding across the bridge to them. Emilia blushed. Kyla had known that underneath that hard exterior Emilia had feelings for him. When Fergus came face to face with them she could see his face was face was red and his hands were black. "My father found this in his workshop. He said your father brought it to him to keep safe." He rummaged in his satchel and pulled out a knife in its belt. "He said it…belonged to your mother." Kyla took the knife and un-sheathed it. It had a black handle with golden swirls. The blade was curved and jagged and the edge was laced with elvish writing. She attached the belt to her waist and put the knife in its holder. She felt proud that she had her mother blade for she thought it was lost."Im sorry you never knew her." Fergus placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She tried not to meet his gaze because that was the story that everyone knew; her mother disappeared after she was born. However the truth was very different.

The three of them walked to the town and then they parted ways. Kyla always found night inviting and mysterious. A perfect time to complete unfinished work, she thought. The streets were silent and no light shone through the windows. She came to the house of the Master of Lake Town, according to Fergus, that was where the Company were staying. Merry sounds of laughter and tales echoed through the town. She could see the shadows of the people onside reflecting onto the walls of the surrounding homes. She sat there for some time wondering what could have been but the pain of that night was still present after all those years. She ran to the back of the house where no sounds came from. It was time to face her worst fear. To finally come clean. She felt luck was on her side for Fergus had also given her mother's cloak. She pulled the hood over her face making sure she could still see. She backed away from the house and steadied herself. She ran and jumped and grabbed the ledge. She pulled herself up and clambered in through the window. She stood up and looked down. She couldn't believe how high she had jumped. She surveyed the room and saw everything engulfed in shadow. A small candle flickered in the corner. A shadow moved and drew an arrow to her throat. She dodged, grabbed the shadow and dragged it to the wall here to candle flame stood, placing her dagger against its face. She pulled the hood from his face and saw it was Kili. She let go and ran for the window but he caught her. He could feel her trembling. "Who are you?" She pulled her hood away and she was now the same she had been in her dream. "You didn't forget, did you?"


	3. Chapter 3

His bow fell to the floor. He backed away and she tried to get closer to him but he drew his dagger "Do not manipulate me with her memory." He snapped at her. "I didn't die, Kili, I had to change to save you." Kyla pleaded. "No you cannot be Tés! She was lost to the Dragon's wrath." Kyla needed something to convince him she was still Tés. She drew her dagger and placed it next to his. An exact match. "It is not true!" He screamed. "I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would never accept me." She choked on her words. She began to radiate a bright light, he shielded his eyes but when he opened them they were no longer in the small dark room, they were where Tés had died and he was thirteen again. He watched as Tés rose from the rubble and began to cry. He stared in awe as she changed in front of his eyes. Her hair was no longer dark but sliver but with the sunlight it looked a thousand colours. Her eyes had become a kaleidoscope. He followed her as she ran from The Dale and into the forest. Twigs and branches cut her but she did not care. She ran to the embankment of the lake plunged herself in. Kili tried to call her but no sound escaped from his mouth. She rose and her clothes were now pure purple but she was as dry as summer. The dagger he had made for he still hung from her belt. Suddenly a woman appeared on the lake. She floated in the wind and Tés stood on the lake and held out her arms. The woman grabbed her as Tés cried. "Do not cry, child. You have succeeded in your task." Tés pushed the woman away. "No mother, I am dying inside. As long as this Earth survives I shall live in guilt. My task was to live like one of them to understand their hatred for our kind but I have found they blame our kin for their troubles. That we can change, I only ask-"

"We can never forget their betrayal. The dwarf's greed is the reason these wars start. They dig too deep for their treasures they should be cast into the chasms they build!"

"No! The races of Middle-Earth each other to survive!"

A black cloud engulfed the sky and the woman grabbed Tés "Child, I made you for I could not be with him. I crafted you from this very lake. You need not pity the lesser beings, you shall learn reason." And with that the woman and thrust herself and Tés into the lake. Kili wanted to reach in and pull out Tés out but he could not move. The lake spat Tés out but once again she was different. She had flowing auburn hair and dark blue eyes, like they were clouded seas that had seen too much hurt and pain. She wore a dress of red and blue velvet shoes. She took the shoes off and threw them into the lake and she screamed "I hate you!" The scene shifted and showed her and her father talking. She gave him the dagger and said it needed to be repaired, as she secretly hoped she would never see it again. She looked out the window and the sun was shining but as a single tear rolled down her cheek, clouds gathered. Her father called "Kyla, if your mother were hear she would be proud of you."

Kili was back in the room with the girl. "You needed to see that. I need to explain myself." Kili was puzzled "So what are you?" She sat on the window ledge. "My name is Neuriel; I am a master of disguise. I was once a dwarf called Tés and here I am known as Kyla. My mother was gifted with a power that was only been recorded once in this world. She could look into the future and show it to you. One day she was sent to heal a local man. They fell in love but their love was forbidden. She crafted me from the lake this town is built on for she wished for a child. You may notice I am not fair like my kin for she wished me to have her and my father's features. I was young when I arrived Erebor and I knew little of the world. But you, Kili, showed me wonders of your kind which defied I was ever told about dwarves. What you saw when emerged from the lake is my true form. Among my brethren I am young, only 100 years I have on my soul." He steadied himself on the stool and tried to take in that the first girl he fell for was not who she was and had deceived him and that for years afterward he blamed himself for her death. "That man….." "No not my father, he is my father's son. My mother implanted the memory were I'm his daughter. Her gift works amazing games on mortals" The room fell into silence. "So what are you?" She turned and gave him a smile "I am an elf." With that she fell from the window. Kili rushed to the window but he could not see her. He sunk to floor and emotions built up inside; anger, confusion, hate but most of all, he understood her choice. He knew too well about wanting to obey orders even though he knew better. He knew that things like that are not easy things to debate.


	4. Chapter 4

Run. Just run, Kyla told herself. She had laid her heart on the floor and risked everything to tell him the truth. Now the truth could destroy the illusion she lived in. Only one way out, she thought. Suddenly she stopped and realised where she was. Kyla was on the riverbank again. She back up and then ran and jumped into the deep. She sunk down to the bottom but did not drown. Even though it was night see could see perfectly under the water. Her feet landed swiftly on the river bed and she called out into the lake "Mother!" The woman appeared behind her and consoled Kyla "Do not send me back. Take my face from their minds, let them forget me." Kyla pleaded. "There is no time now, child. We must think about the storm that is brewing." Kyla looked at her mother in dismay. Then she placed one hand behind Kyla's head and placed her thumb on Kyla's forehead. Her eyes began to glow pure gold and Kyla's eyes turned black. The fish in the water started in encircle them and both mother and daughter radiated pure light. Then there was a blast in the water and the fish were scattered to reveal her hugging Kyla's limp body. She cradled Kyla in her arms and whispered to her "To carry this burden, is to carry the fate of these people. For that, my beautiful Neuriel, I am sorry ….for I may lose you too soon."

Harriea sat on the bridge and dangled her feet in the lake. She wondered what drove her father to become a blacksmith. She pondered about traveling the world and having enjoyment in her life for once. She looked at the sun standing high in the sky and thought about following it one day. She looked down into the water and thought about following it to see where it leads. The more she looked into the water, the more clearly she could see it. Then there! Lying in the bottom she could see a body. Without a second thought Harriea dived in. She was the only person in her family who could swim, besides Fergus. She swam closer to the body and then she could see it was Kyla! Harriea grabbed her and swam to the bank. She pulled herself and Kyla up onto the bridge. As she looked at Kyla she saw a foreign mark imprinted on her wrist; 3 lines entwined in each other but at the end they were separated and frayed. Harriea had never noticed this before. In a flash her eyes opened and for that a second they seemed bright purple. "Where am I?" Harriea helped her to her feet "You fell into the water." Kyla remembered everything she had seen, all the death with little hope. She held back her tears and cursed at the wind. "What is it?" Harriea asked Kyla "Is the Company still here?" Harriea seemed puzzled by the question "No, they left as soon as the sun rose. The youngest dwarf seemed discomforted to stay here." Kyla looked towards the mountain and recited an ancient blessing under her breath, for she wished them all the luck in Arda, for she knew how it will all end.

Kyla sat in the fields with Emilia. But Kyla couldn't sit still so they began walking to the blacksmiths to see Fergus and Harriea when she plucked flowers from their places and threw them into the air. Then she picked up an unusual flower. It was special for it would change to suit the mood of the holder. She tucked it into her belt next to her knife and it turned green._ Grief._ She sighed and carried on. Suddenly she was pushed onto the floor. "Fergus get off me." Kyla moaned and slipped from under him. Fergus laughed and pulled her up but the envy in Emilia's eyes burnt bright. "Nothing but sharpening sword-"Fergus said "and cleaning tools" Harriea added. They wiped the oil off their faces and their clothes in the river. "Tree?" Emilia asked. They all nodded. The tree was a tree in the forest with large branches that sprung nearly as high as the sky. Kyla and Harriea climbed up onto their branches while Fergus gathered some apples from the nearby trees. Emilia sat down at the bottom sharping sticks with her knife. Kyla could see Emilia's face which was stained with tears. She slid off her branch and sat in across from her but she didn't acknowledge her. Kyla took the knife from her hands and placed the flower in them and it turned blue._ Sorrow. _"Why be sad?" Kyla asked her but she already knew. Fergus always noticed Kyla and hardly talked with Emilia. Inside, Emilia's heart was melting for she had always kept her feelings for Fergus hidden but in that moment she sat and told Kyla everything and for once Kyla wasn't surprised. Kyla started to say something but Harriea stirred in her branch. She had fallen asleep. "Emilia I bet he feels the same." "Who?" Asked Fergus who was back. Kyla grabbed an apple he was carrying and took a bite "I said I must leave for now." Kyla walked away but he grabbed her arm, she turned and he gave her another apple. Out of the corner of her eyes as she walked she saw Fergus finally talk to Emilia. And as the sun set that day, Kyla stood on the same hill as she had the day before and looked out into the vast plains beyond and as a bird landed on her shoulder she knew,_ It was time…._


	5. Chapter 5

She knew something was wrong when silence engulfed the land. Then the mountain turned to fire and a heart stopping screech was pinned in the air. The earth rumbled beneath her feet and she wobbled on the hill. "Quickly" Kyla spoke to the bird "Go, warn the others that it is time." And with that the bird flew high into the air and disappeared into the sunset. She ran down the hill and saw the others coming her way. "What is that? What shall we do?" Harriea asked. The screech was closer and screams were coming from the town. Fire was jumping up to the trees. "Harriea get the people from the town and lead them towards the mountain where they will be safe." Kyla said to her. Harriea dashed off to the town. Fergus tried to follow her but Emilia grabbed him. "You can't send her away, she will die!" he screamed at Kyla "She knows what to do." Kyla said in a soft, almost enchanting voice "For us, it will not be so easy. Emilia go to where you keep your bow and give the other to Fergus, he knows how to use one." "I only have one bow." She replied but she always had a spare one. Fergus was reluctant to go for he had taken care of Harriea since she was born and to let her go into the unknown without him pained his heart. His hand fell into Emilia's and he clutched it tightly and together they sped off to the Tree, which had a door etched into it where Kyla and Emilia kept there bows for hunting. Kyla was alone once again. She whistled a haunting tune and a raven fluttered down from the sky. It dropped a container in her hand and flew away. It was a gift from her mother, bound in the leather; it held the best ingredients healer could ever need, _Water_. For Kyla was born from water she could heal even the worst injuries. She ran to the bridge and now the town was crumbling. Fire was everywhere and the Dragon loomed above them. She watched as people fled for their lives the chaos that ensued. Emilia and Fergus ran towards her "We must abandon this, we cannot win this battle." Emilia said. "No!" Kyla lashed out "We shall fight to the death for this is our home and before this it was the Dale and Smaug took that away from us but we shall not surrender this night, we play our part to save our town!" In that moment Emilia looked upon Kyla and saw not her friend who had stuck beside her side for all these years but someone much older and wiser, who knew of loss and death, someone who had kept her pain hidden for years for her eyes were like fire when she talked and her voice spoke with courage of a warrior. "We stand by you this night." Fergus answered. The three of them ran into the town and Fergus and Emilia climbed up to the rooftops while Kyla ran deeper into the heart of the battle. She saw Bard and the other men trying to hit the Dragon with arrows but she knew it would not work. "KYLA!" she heard in the distance. Harriea was running towards her but she caught the Dragons eye and it shot fire at her. Buildings crumbled around Harriea and she screamed but Kyla was frozen. The Dragon was not going take away any more of her friends. Kyla broke the trance and pulled Harriea from the rubble. "I can walk." She mumbled and Kyla heart skipped for joy for her friend was not dead. Harriea ran out to where Kyla had told her but Kyla climbed up to the building tops. She hopped across the roofs but on one she slipped and fell but someone caught her hand and pulled her up. As she scrambled up Fergus shot an arrow at the Dragon but it deflected "It is as his skin it steel" he said "No, he wears armour, you must search for a week point." Emilia shot an arrow but again it left no mark. "I have no arrows left." She said. The Dragons swoop above them and they ducked but its claw caught Emilia's bow. She was lifted high in the sky but Kyla and Fergus did not leave her, they followed the Dragon over the roofs. Emilia could no long grasp the bow and fell into a burning house. Fergus rushed in after her. Fire was sent down and the house exploded in front of her eyes and for a minute Kyla thought she had lost them both. Fergus emerged carry Emilia in his arms and he placed on the floor and time seemed to grind to a halt. "Emilia, Awake! We need you!" Fergus screamed but she did not stir. Kyla knelt by her and uncapped the container and poured the water into her hands. Strangely it did not leaked but it held still. She separated her hands and the water split into two orbs and Kyla placed them at either side of Emilia's head. Fergus stood back in awe as the water turned pure light and Kyla's eyes were white. Both of them seemed to glow. Emilia grabbed Kyla arm and they light faded and the water scatted "I shall not live this night. My body shall break and I will go to the halls were my family dwells." With that breath she was gone. The flower in her hand withered and turned black_, Death._ Fergus was stilling holding her hand and he kissed her head. Kyla was wishing that she could back to when they were innocent children but she knew that innocent doesn't linger in times like this. Kyla sat next to Fergus and for the first time their eyes met. Both their faces were stained with tears. He put his arms around Kyla and they cried for such a long time for he had lost the only girl he had loved and she had lost the person that was like her sister. Kyla took her bow and whispered through her tears "Till the end." For those were the words Emilia told her long ago.

Sometime later Bard found them told them of how he shot the Dragon and killed it. Fergus and Kyla did not move at the story and they did not move till the sun rose the next morning. They were taken to the refuge, exactly were Kyla had said, so they could have they wounds taken care of. But Kyla took no help from them but she used the water left in her container to heal herself. Since that day, Fergus and Kyla's souls never really recovered from those events will always be imprinted into their lives. The next day, Emilia was buried by the Tree in the forest and Kyla set a blessing over it so forever it grow the same flower that she died with, the flower was named _Emily_ after her for it had no name. Kyla plucked one form the grave and placed in Fergus's palm but it did not change for he felt nothing inside. Fergus put his hand on Kyla's shoulder "How do we go on when we wish we could go back?" She opened his hand and the flower was orange,_ Hope._ "We have go on and fight. For her." The flower fell from his hand and onto Emilia's grave. Kyla's hand became intertwined in his and they stood there and they knew that this would not be there last battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Some days had passed and rumours spread that Bard should take the Master of Lake Town's place for he deserved it more than anyone else, He was a descendant of the Lord of the Dale and he slayed the Dragon. This also meant that Kyla was one of his descendent too. Folk started to call it _The Battle of Esgaroth _and it would be remembered as the day that Smaug the Magnificent met his end.It was also thought that the Company was dead and that all the gold in Erebor was now there to take. That night Bard met with the Elven King, Thranduil, to discuss what was best. Kyla had attended for she lived her life in a beautiful lie and he knew her as his daughter. They sat in a small tent, her and Bard, on one side of a table and on the other, Thranduil and his young son, Legolas. They bickered for hours on the best solution but their children were in another world. Without a word Kyla and Legolas sneaked out of the tent and sat in a tree outside. It began to cast Kyla's mind back to the days where she and Emilia used to spend their time climbing trees. "Are you fine, mortal?" Legolas asked her. She was quite taken aback by this "I am not mortal! "Legolas laughed at this so she leapt from the tree and cast free the power that disguised her. Legolas was so shocked he fell from the tree. "You are one of us." He said. She told him the story of how her mother was banished for she loved a mortal and how her mother raised her as a healer. Legolas shook his head "Your mother held a great power in touch, maybe you…." Kyla knew about the power he meant but she thought she surely would not wield the same. "No I have not that power but I also have a great one." She said and walked down to the lake. Lake Town still lay in ruin but she scooped up water in her hands. She threw it up into the air but it froze there. As she moved her hands, the water changed shapes. Legolas observed in awe and the water whipped around his head and fell back into the lake. He took Kyla's hand and stared at them "This power has never been wielded by anyone else; I would not take it lightly." Kyla's form slowly melted and trickled down into the lake. Then she burst from the water and it lifted high up, encircling her as she moved around. Then she her feet landed down on the water and walked across it to Legolas. When she was back on the land, she touched the water and it all turned to ice. "My power is also my curse, Legolas, I wish you could understand. If you speak of this again you will not live to regret it" As walked away, she thrust her arms out and the ice in the lake broke.

She covered herself with her guise and seated herself next to Bard, back in the tent. "It is decided; we march on the mountain and take our fair share of its treasures." Kyla wanted to scream at them for she saw that the dwarves were not dead and the gold was not there's to take but she could not object to their wish. The meeting dispersed that night and bow that hung round Kyla's neck felt heavy. It seemed when something was about to happen it weighed down on her. Harriea was waiting outside for her "So what will we do?" she asked. "They shall march on the Lonely Mountain and take the treasures within. I fear that it is the wrong choice." Kyla answered. Harriea looked down at Kyla's wrist and the mark had changed, a fourth line ran along it, but often it was twisting into the others, but again at the end it became frayed. Kyla caught what she was gazing at and covered her wrist with her hand. "Where is your brother?" She asked. This question didn't matter to Harriea and she pointed over and far away and all Kyla could see of a tiny speck of a person "He is still grieving, don't anger him." Were Harriea's wise words. Kyla walked over to Fergus and sat on the ground next to him "Do you know what this place is called?" he asked her "No" she lied. "The Desolation of Smaug, a barren wasteland. It used to be a lush green land but no more." Fergus's voice hung in sadness because he blamed himself for Emilia's death. "Fergus, you know you could have nothing to prevent her death-"but before Kyla could finish he broke in "No you don't understand!" He leaped to his feet and paced as he talked, throwing his arms in the air "I could never admit it to myself until I saw her die but I loved her! Not just her looks but everything about her and I can never tell her how I felt! "He lay and the ground and took a deep breath. "She could never admit either. That day we sat by the Tree before…" Her words were caught in her throat "She told me the same thing and how she thought you ignored her meant you had no interested in her." Kyla looked upon Fergus as he let it sink in; Emilia loved him to but she never told him. He felt a weight be lift from his shoulder and cast into sky. A horn blew off in the distance and a group gathered round. Kyla and Fergus pushed to the front of the crowd and Bard stood there upon a crate and spoke clearly to the crowd "It is after long quarrels" Bard looked over to King Thranduil and Legolas, who stood away from the group "That we shall march on Erebor and take our share of gold!" Cheers answered his call but a small voice was among the crowd. It shouted "What about the dwarves?" The people parted to reveal an old man clad in grey. He lifted his head and walked up to Bard. But he did not speak directly to him, he instead walked back and forth but Bard's eyes followed him like a cat searching out a mouse. "Do we what has become of the Company? Do we know they live?" The stranger asked. Of all the words he knew of, Bard was speechless. He knew not how to answer this for even himself did not know the answer. "Perhaps we may find them there, Mithrandir." Bard finally said. Fergus looked upon Mithrandir for he had not seen him since he was a child and every time Mithrandir would visit their town, all the children would gather to hear tales of far off lands and monster beyond imagination. Fergus found himself remising of a time before this tale began, when happiness was something that he held in his hands, not something that seemed out of his reach.

Mithrandir walked over to King Thranduil, who greeted him with open arms. They talked and drifted away from the gathering. Prince Legolas went with them but before he took a last glance at Kyla and she met his gaze. He could see that maybe he would see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun rose that morning, men gathered together, to march on Erebor, some bringing their young sons. Bard led the march with Kyla at his side for she wished not to be left behind. It was a long and tiring march but finally they set up a camp next to the tents of King Thranduil, who had surprising beat them there. A small workshop was set up nearby where the blacksmith worked, making tools and if needed, weapons. Kyla walked into the tent and saw Fergus sharpening something over by the corner. She walked over to him but he didn't notice her. She placed her hands over his eyes and he dropped the thing in his hands. She picked it from the floor and disappointment spread in her tone. "A sword? What fight do they expect?" Fergus took the sword and placed it on the work bench. He picked up a tool and studied it "I do not know, do we even know what to brace ourselves for? What if there is no treasure? I don't even know what I'm doing; how I am I meant to repair this even though I don't know what it is?" Kyla took the tool from his hands "It is a chisel or maybe it was." She gave the chisel back to him but he dropped it on the floor. He cursed and kicked it away. Kyla studied his face "What bothers you?" He looked down at the floor and then took her hand and led her away from the camp. They were stood somewhere they both did not recognise. Kyla looked up and clouds were painted across the sky. She looked around and saw trees in full sprout. After a long silence, Fergus said "She was here" Kyla looked at him "Who was here?" He turned away from her and looked far off. His voice was like a blanket of snow on a winter's day. "Emilia."

He told Kyla his dream "I was laid on the ground. I stood up and looked around and she was there." He pointed into a clearing. They ran over there and he continued. "She wore white and her face seemed fair and at peace. She touched my check and her hands were as cold as ice. I asked her "Is this real or I am I dreaming?" She took my hand and said "_There is a faint line between dream and reality, what you are seeing is neither, what you see is what you need to know_." She disappeared but an image formed in my sight and I saw a battle, death everywhere, horrors beyond comprehension. "A cold blast of air encircled them as he spoke." Though she did not talk her voice rang inside my head, she said to me "_This is your time. The battle is upon us. Go, and do what you must, but remember-_"Fergus choked back on his words. "What did she say?" Kyla asked him. He turned and faced her. His eyes were red and puffy. "She said_" Whatever your choices are do not trust Kyla, for she will be the end of you._" Then she kissed my head and I woke up." Kyla was too stunned to speak. The person who she had felt so close to was telling Fergus not to trust her. She couldn't understand it. "Fergus, you know I would never betray you." She said to him. He ran up to her and held her close in his arms and whispered to her "I know. I want to know what she means by you will be my end. I just want to trust her too, I want this all to end and go back to the way we were. Away from danger and grief, happy once again." She tried to move from his grip but she couldn't. She knew what would inevitably happen and she knew that eventually she would lose what mattered to her but she could have told him everything there and then. She explain who she was and how to stop what was soon the happen. But she didn't. She let Fergus hold her in his arms and her mind strayed off in time.

That evening, Bard and Thranduil rode up to the mountain with Kyla and Legolas in tow. The horses King Thranduil brought with him were the most beautiful thing Kyla had ever seen, pure white stallions but under the sun they looked as if they made of precious gems. They stood at the old entrance to the Mountain and together they scoped for an entrance for the old way in was broken and rocks covered it. Suddenly a figure appeared above the old entrance and stones hurtled down. A voice boomed down "Who dares enter my domain?" it asked. "Those come for their share of the gold." Bard answered. The voice above shook the ground with his laugh "What makes you think you deserve our treasure?" Thranduil rode up to the entrance "Show yourself." He commanded. Out of the shadows, Thorin Oakenshield smiled down at them "My Company and I survived if that is what you wonder. Now I say, why do you think you deserve our treasure?" Without thinking, Kyla spoke up "You awoke the Dragon and it laid waste to our town. It destroyed our home and now we shall forever wander. We deserve compensation!" She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth, as if that voice was not hers. Bewilderment spread over Thorin's face. "Do not look for your reward here. But we should thank you for your help." "Do not be rash, Thorin." Mithrandir was stood behind them "Take counsel with us." He asked. "No! I will not surrender to lesser people." With that he left the balcony he stood upon and more stones fell down. One fell down upon Kyla's head and the world turned black.

Kyla woke up in a room of gold. The ceiling was as high as the sky but she was surrounded by riches of immeasurable worth. Gold coins were stacked high and statues of silver and bronze surrounded her. She reached out to touch these wonders but behold! Her arms were like glass for she could see right through them. Kyla walked through the cavern, examining all she found but she could not touch them, her hands would disappear into the object and reappear when she pulled away. She walked on for what it seemed like years but she finally came to the balcony where Thorin stood. Kyla gasped at the sight that was set before her, Below her were the encampments made by the Men and Elves and surrounding them , vast lands that stretched for miles , as though it never ends, surrounded in trees. Clouds were painted across the sky and the sun was setting off in the west and it made the sky look orange and pink with splashes of red. It was as autumn was forming above her. Kyla heard breathing behind her and she whipped round and raised her bow but what shocked her was not that the dwarf she saw walked to the balcony and looked out to the sunset, it was that he did not acknowledge her; he simply sat in a corner and scribbled into a large book. He had orange hair and beard and seemed too young to adventure from home. She tried to snatch to the book to get his attention but her hands fell through. She then looked at what he was doing; he was a scribe and recording their adventure down. She could only make out "The Elven King had locked us away…" Kyla was fascinated as to why these dwarves were imprisoned by King Thranduil and what crime they had committed but then a shout came from inside and the dwarf in front of her sat upright. He closed the book and ran towards the voice and Kyla followed. Her image seemed to shimmer as she moved but worry crossed her mind in case she could be seen. The dwarf she was following sped up and blended into the crowd a few steps in front of her. "About time Ori!" the voice bellowed at him; Kyla recognised it right away, Thorin Oakenshield. O how her blood boiled at his tone, to her, he was smug and greedy and her town deserved a share of these riches to help rebuild what was left of the townspeople's lives. Thorin stood on a box so the others could see him "We shall not surrender our wealth to those who only want it for themselves, do not be deceived by what ploy they tell you, it will be false." Kyla wanted to shout the mountain down at his incompetence but she knew it would do her no help. But then a hand was raised and the crowd parted and for once she saw the creatures face clearly. He had brown curly hair on his head and wore bright and beautiful colours on his clothes. She then looked for his shoes but he wore none and like his head, his feet were cover in thick brown hairs and what skin she could see looked as hard as leather. He walked up to Thorin, who towered above him, but Bilbo showed no fear and he asked Thorin something that had not crossed Kyla's mind "If they thought that Smaug had killed us and come to claim the gold, What if others from far and wide want their share? What if they still want the treasure when they find out we lived? What if they KILL us for it? "Thorin's face was hard as he tried to process the words but in a clear tone he addressed Bilbo" Only the ones that wait on our doors know we live but nonetheless even if others want what riches lie in these halls , then I tell them; Come if you want but we will defend our blood-right unto our last breath!" The crowd roared and cheered; only Bilbo scurried away into the blackness of the shadows that clung to the walls. But for a second, she swore he looked her straight in the eye and mouthed a word to her:_ Run._

Little Kyla knew about navigating around this mass structure but she knew how to get where she wanted or as it felt, where see needed to be. She found herself walking down and down until she reached the place where the mountain met the Earth. It was dark but a single light lit the centre of what was once a great hall, full of song and laughter but now silent. As Kyla walked towards the light it grew, bigger and more beautiful, until she was she stood so close the heat burned her face and the fire was so big and bright, the whole hall could be seen. She lifted up her hand to touch the fire but it abruptly died and the room was consumed in total darkness, although to Kyla it did not seem this as see could see clearly. In the place of the fire was a bowl of water. Kyla scooped up some water in her hands and it swirled around until it resembled a small blue orb. The orb began to glow until it was shining like the moon and it floated out from Kyla's hands and flied up to the ceiling where it burst into droplets of light, dancing in the air around Kyla. She ran and leapt and the droplets followed and copied her movements and for a second she thought of her gift as something beautiful, not a curse. Every now and again, droplet would touch her skin and make her image sparkle like a wave of water. She was lost in in her own world until steps echoed in the hall and as the steps got closer and louder, the light drained from the droplets and they crashed to the ground. Kyla was frozen in fright as the light began to disappear and as the last light went out, and she could not, this time, see in the dark, the steps stopped and she could feel the feet touching her feet. She could feel their breath on her face and it made the hairs of neck stand on end. Then the feet circled her and set themselves behind her, with the tips of their toes touching her heels. Kyla felt her hair being swept aside and the voice chilled her to the bone and it said "Time to remember." She knew the voice but before she could call his name she felt hands over her eyes and as if she was made of air, she began to drift away.


End file.
